Les Autres
by Hysope
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandés ce qui se passait à Poudlard pendant que le Trio d'or faisait l'école buissonnière? Parce que pendant qu'ils sauvaient le monde, les autres essayaient de résister. Et de survivre, aussi.


**Titre: **Les Autres

**Auteur:** Hysope

**Disclamer: **Rien de nouveau sous le soleil (ou la pluie d'ailleurs): rien à moi, tout à JKR.

**Résumé:** Vous êtes vous déjà demandés ce qui se passait à Poudlard pendant que le Trio d'or faisait l'école buissonnière? Parce que pendant qu'ils sauvaient le monde, les autres essayaient de résister. Et de survivre, aussi.

_Introduction__: (par Silène Clayons.)_

Tout a commencé quand Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter ont frappé à ma porte. Je travaille en free-lance, et à ce moment, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'offres d'emploi. Or ces messieurs en avait une pour moi, justement. Il s'agissait d'interroger tout les anciens élèves de la promotion 1991-1998 sur leur dernière année à Poudlard. En effet, durant cette période, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne était entre les mains de trois Mangemorts qui faisaient partis de l' »État-major » de Vous-Savez-Qui, même s'il a été prouvé que Severus Rogue, directeur de Poudlard de 1997 à 1998, était un espion affilié au quasi légendaire Ordre du Phénix et à Dumbledore.

De 2000 à 2007, je suis donc partie en quête de témoignage de ces jeunes sorciers. Ils m'ont fait confiance et m'ont raconté la fin de leur adolescence. Il est toujours dur de grandir, mais c'est encore plus difficile quand on doit se battre en même temps. Ce sont des héros, eux aussi, des héros oubliés par l'Histoire avec un grand « H ». Ils sont l'avenir de notre Monde, et ils ont tout fait, dans la mesure de leurs possibilités, pour le préserver. Je remercie Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter pour m'avoir permis de découvrir leurs camarades. Chacun d'eux m'ont permis de découvrir des facettes de la guerre qui a secoué le Royaume-Uni, séparé à jamais des familles et anéanti une partie de la population sorcière mais dont personne n'ose parler. Les abominations comme le courage de beaucoup ne doivent pas disparaître de nos mémoires.

_Terry Boot:__ (extrait de journal commencé au début de l'année scolaire 1997-1998)_

Je m'appelle Terry Boot, et pas « Book » comme certaines personnes aiment le dire. Ils trouvent tous cela très drôle. Parce que je suis à Serdaigle et donc je suis censé être un rat de Bibliothèque. Je ne suis pourtant pas plus intelligent qu'un Serpentard, par exemple, j'aime autant le Quidditch qu'un autre et je connais au moins un Pouffsouffle plus travailleur que moi. Ernie Macmillan, vous connaissez? Tout ça pour dire qu'un Serdaigle n'est pas obligatoirement une tête, tout comme un Pouffsouffle n'est pas forcément con. Mais les préjugés restent, et nous les subissons sans rien oser dire. Il faudrait que nous nous levions, que nous hurlions la vérité, notre vérité. Mais personne ne nous écouterai. La société est muselée, tenue en laisse par les sang-purs, qui se considèrent comme les seuls véritables sorciers, les seuls véritables humains, même. Je hais ces prétentieux, bouffis d'orgueil et fiers de leur généalogie au point de cacher honteusement quelques petits détails inavouables, comme ma mère, par exemple, un peu trop cracmol pour ne pas faire tache chez les Rosier.

Mais, si j'ai commencé à écrire, c'est pour parler de ma septième année à Poudlard. Quand j'ai lu ce matin-là, dans la Gazette, que Severus Rogue serait notre nouveau directeur, j'ai compris que tout s'était détraqué. Le choc a été presque plus grand que celui provoqué par « la commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus ». Harry Potter avait dit de lui qu'il avait froidement assassiné Dumbledore, et nous l'avons tous vu fuir en compagnie des Mangemorts. Cela paraissait impossible, et je n'ai pas voulu y croire jusqu'au moment où il s'est assis à la place du directeur. McGonagall avait les lèvres pincées et les autres professeurs que nous connaissions avaient l'air furieux et outrés. Même Slughorn. Mais je m'avance un peu dans mon histoire.

Quand on s'est retrouvé, Michael, Anthony et moi dans le train, nous étions silencieux, alors que d'habitude, on partait dans de grandes discussions, dont le sujet est le Sens de la Vie, sur lequel nous avons des points de vue différents, d'abord parce que nous sommes différents, et ensuite parce que nous avons été élevé avec une philosophie différente. En effet, Michael est athée, Anthony juif et moi chrétien. Mais ce jour-là, le voyage m'a paru long, mais aussi trop court, comme si c'était l'enfer qui nous attendait à l'arrivée. L'enfer et ses démons.

Ce n'est qu'après être descendu du train que nous avons parlé de tout ce qui s'est passé durant les vacances. On s'est aussi demandé qui avait décidé de revenir ou pas à Poudlard. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû moi-même, mais il était déjà trop tard. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de continuer toujours tout droit. Le courage par défaut. Est-ce que cale suffirait pour que je soit nommé Griffondor honoraire ?

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle et l'absence de certains se fit violement ressentir. Le Trio d'or avaient disparu et des rumeurs de maladies mortelles et terriblement contagieuses se murmuraient à leur sujet. Ginny Weasley semblait froide et triste, malgré la main rassurante qu'avait posé Londubat sur son épaule. Finnigan était silencieux sans la présence de Thomas et à toutes les tables des gens manquaient. A part chez les Serpentards, peut-être.

Au moment de la Répartition, qui se déroula dans le plus grand silence, fait assez rare à Poudlard mais qui s'expliquait en partie par le regard glaçant que posait sur nous Rogue, Anthony remarqua que les premières années étaient moins nombreux que les années précédentes et qu'ils étaient en majorité répartis à Serpentard. Mais avant que nous ayons résolu ce mystère, notre nouveau directeur se mit à parler. Sa voix froide rappela sans doute de mauvais souvenirs à beaucoup d'entre nous. Les Professeurs en frissonnèrent de déplaisir.

« Après la disparition de notre précédent et ... regretté directeur, à ce moment de son discours, nous avons tous sentis le sarcasme qui se cachait derrière ses paroles mielleuses,Albus Dumbledore, le ministre m'a confié l'administration de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. J'ai, bien sûr, accepté cet honneur avec joie et j'ai procédé à quelques changements qui s'imposaient. De ce fait, le professeur Slughorn a bien voulu redevenir professeur de Potion et directeur de la maison Serpentard. De même, Alecto et Amycus Carrow reprendront les postes de professeur d'Étude des Moldus, qui est maintenant une matière obligatoire, et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » A ces mots, les deux Carrow sourirent et même Rogue eut un mince rictus.

« Ils seront également chargés de la discipline dans l'établissement et auront toute latitude dans leurs choix à ce sujet. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Après le repas, Anthony alla avec Padma conduire les premières années à la tour. Michael et moi les laissâmes passer et les suivirent. Arrivés à la salle commune, nous nous installâmes dans des fauteuils. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte se rouvrit pour laisser passer Lisa et Mandy. Lisa se rua en pleurant dans son dortoir. Mandy allait la suivre, mais Padma lui fit signe qu'elle s'en occupait. Mandy soupira puis s'assit sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda Michael

-Morag n'est pas là, Lisa s'inquiète pour elle, nous expliqua Mandy, et puis elle à eut des problèmes durant les vacances, finit-elle en s'affalant sur moi.

-Quels genres de problèmes? La pressa Anthony »

Mandy prit son air de petite fille innocente et, avec un grand sourire qui cachait un désespoir latent et une voix de gamine, lui répondit:

« C'est un secret! »

Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire quasiment hystérique et je la rejoins, tandis que les deux autres boudaient. Michael se leva pour aller chercher de quoi écrire une lettre à Chang, sa petite amie de l'époque. J'allai me prendre un livre dans une des bibliothèques de la salle commune, vit imité par Anthony. Je me réinstallai dans mon siège et Mandy vint me rejoindre pour lire, elle aussi. La soirée se continua, et nous nous mîmes à parler de ce que nous ferions une fois nos ASPICs en poche. En effet, après Poudlard, il n'existe pas d'Académie ou de Faculté, comme chez les moldus, la population sorcière n'étant pas assez nombreuse. A part les Aurors, les Médicomages, les joueurs de Quidditch, les Langues-de-Plomb et tout ce qui concerne la Justice où la formation est encadrée par des professeurs, il faut soit rentrer en apprentissage, soit commencer en bas de l'échelle (ou se faire pistonner, mais ça, c'est autre chose).

Le lendemain était un mardi, et je commençai par Potion, suivi par Métamorphose. Nous ne mimes pas longtemps à nous réhabituer au rythme de Poudlard, malgré l'absence de certains élèves et les crises de larmes à répétition de Lisa. Ses crises n'étaient pas publiques, mais Mandy m'expliqua un jour pourquoi les filles du dortoir dormaient si peu. La vie à l'école me paru presque normale malgré tous ces changements jusqu'à ce cours fatidique, moment charnière de mon existence.

C'était un jeudi, premier cours de défense conte les forces du mal de l'année, et il marqua le début d'une période difficile. Nous avions entendu de vagues rumeurs, mais nous avions décidé de ne pas les écouter. Nous espérions encore. Cela commença normalement: le prof se présenta et fit l'appel. Et puis il se mit à parler du programme. Il voulait nous enseigner des sorts interdits, à la limite de la magie noire. Il parlait des forces du mal comme d'une mère ou même d'une amante. Sa voix caressait chaque mot et il paraissait loin de nous, jusqu'au moment où il parut se rappeler de notre présence.

« Aujourd'hui, reprit-il, Je vais vous enseigner un sort qui a longtemps été interdit. C'est un maléfice terrible, presque le plus terrible, magnifique de brutalité, de passion, de folie. Il faut le vouloir de tout son être pour le lancer, et il est Impardonnable, on ne peut pas revenir dessus. C'est le Doloris. »

Il nous regarda tous, nous jaugeant du regard. Il vit l'horreur et la peur dans nos yeux et sembla s'en délecter. Il jeta un regard à sa liste puis nous regarda une seconde fois, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Et puis il m'appela. A cet instant, j'ai vraiment paniqué, ayant deviné ce qui m'attendait. Je réussis difficilement à garder mon calme et je relevai la tête. Il se trouvait face à moi, et s'était sur moi aussi qu'il braqua sa baguette. Il me fit signe de me lever et d'approcher. J'obéit, tremblant. Il me lança un sort, et je vis des chaînes s'enrouler autour de mon corps. Je ne pouvais ni bouger ni parler. Il s'approcha et son sourire s'agrandit comme celui d'un fou sadique. Il se pencha au dessus de moi et me murmura à l'oreille:

« Tu vas souffrir, fils de Cracmol. »

Il se releva et s'adressa au reste de la classe:

« Qui vas lui lancer le doloris? »

Seul un silence abasourdi lui répondit. Nous venions de comprendre jusqu'où irait l'horreur. C'était bien pire que les cours de Maugrey, en quatrième année. Celui-là était aussi fou qu'abominable et le pire, c'est qu'on lui avait donné tout pouvoir sur nous. Nous ne pouvions que nous taire et subir, encore une fois.

« Pas de volontaires? »

Il commença à avancer à travers les rangs, marquant une pause devant chaque élève. Les garçons serraient les lèvres, les filles étaient au bord des larmes, et certaines, comme Susan, de l'évanouissement. Il s'arrêta devant Mandy, qui était toute tremblante, d'une pâleur extrême. Je ressentais la même chose qu'elle, surtout parce que je craignais la douleur plus que tout, mais aussi parce que j'avais toujours défendu ma petite Mandy, depuis que je la connaissait.

« Même pas toi, Brockelhurst? »

Mandy parut encore plus horrifiée, si s'était possible. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler et ne pouvait que faire signe avec sa tête que non, non et encore non. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle était pale comme la mort.

« Non?, demanda Carrow, tu es sûre? Impero! »

Mandy se leva, comme un automate, prit sa baguette et la pointa sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Elle pleurait. Je fermai les yeux, je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas voir ça. A ce moment, j'entendis la voix de Mandy, assurée malgré ses sanglots.

« Non! dit-elle »

Sa voix tremblait encore un peu, mais elle était déterminée. Je rouvris les yeux, surpris. Je scrutai ses iris. Elle m'adressa alors un sourire courageux, presque téméraire. Elle savait se qui allait lui arriver, et pourtant...

« Endoloris! »

Elle s'effondra aux pieds de Carrow, qui riait au éclat tandis qu'elle se tordait de douleur au sol. Les autres élèves et moi ne pouvions que regarder, stupéfaits. Il me regarda, leva sa baguette, et ce fut pour moi comme si on m'enfonçait des couteaux par milliers dans le corps. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle douleur avant. Très vite, je m'évanouis, accueillant avec joie la fin de cette souffrance insoutenable. C'était pour moi la seule échappatoire possible. La nuit me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un lit de l'infirmerie, et Mandy dans le lit d'à côté. L'infirmière m'adressa un sourire crispé, auquel je répondit du mieux que je pût. Mme Pomfresh ne semblait pas réussir à croire que de telles choses c'étaient déroulées à Poudlard. La potion qu'elle me fit boire avait un goût immonde. Enfin elle me laissa seul avec mon amie. Je me tourna vers elle et lui murmura :

« Idiote. »

Elle sourit tristement en réponse. En la regardant, j'eu l'impression qu'elle était passée de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte pendant mon évanouissement. Étrange... Elle était encore plus belle qu'avant. C'était terriblement troublant, surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir énormément changé. Je me retourna et fit semblant de m'endormir pour cacher la gêne qui venait de m'envahir.

Ce soir là, dans la salle commune, on nous regardait tout les deux du coin de l'oeil, comme s'ils craignaient que l'on craque. Anthony et Michael s'étaient excusés de ne pas avoir pu nous aider. C'était eux qui nous avaient porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais ils n'avaient pas pu bouger durant tout le cours. Ils décrivaient ça comme un sortilège du saucisson en pire, comme si ce n'était pas des cordes mais des chaînes qui les retenaient à leurs chaises.

Le lendemain soir, on était tous dans la salle commune quand Luna vint nous parler:

« Lundi, A.D., 20h, salle sur Demande. »

On s'est sourit pendant qu'elle repartait de son étrange pas sautillant.. L'A.D. reformée, tout ira mieux. C'est avec cet espoir qu'on a fini la semaine. Jusqu'à la crise de Lisa, le dimanche soir, en plein repas.

_Millicent Bulstrode/Nott:_

Moi, c'est Millicent Bulstrode, de Serpentard. D'après les autres élèves qui n'y sont pas, je représente bien ma maison: Une brute sans cervelle. Ça m'énerve qu'on ne puisse pas penser un instant que je n'ai pas de qualités. Et quand je suis énervée, je frappe, ce qui n'arrange vraiment pas ma réputation. Dans ces moments là, il n'y a que Théo qui arrive à me calmer. On se connaît depuis notre naissance et nos parents nous ont toujours encouragés à nous fréquenter. Devinez pourquoi. Heureusement pour nous, on s'aime pour de vrai. Au point d'accepter un mariage arrangé, de supporter les regards et les rumeurs du moment que l'autre est avec nous pour nous soutenir.

Théo, ou Théodore Nott, a toujours été un garçon discret, plein de tristesse et de silence. Je ne l'ai entendu rire que trop rarement, et je ne sais que trop bien le pourquoi de son comportement. Il suffit de rencontrer son père pour comprendre. Lui aussi n'est que silence, mais un silence qui provoque la crainte. Théo m'a parlée à mots couverts de cet homme exigeant, qui ne veut que la perfection absolue. Il m'a dit ses efforts pour le contenter et ses échecs. Je n'ai jamais sût quoi lui répondre.

Vous savez, dans notre maison, on a une règle implicite: Tu as un problème avec des personnes qui n'en font pas parti, tout les Serpentard t'aident. Mais si deux d'entre nous ont des problèmes entre eux, on les laisse se débrouiller. Il faut savoir que le premier cas est beaucoup plus fréquent que le deuxième, vue que nous cherchons tous à avoir un maximum d'appuis politiques, financiers ou autres, or les Serpentards, du fait de leur ambition bien connue et de leur roublardise, je ne parle pas de ceux qui ont déjà une famille très influente dans le monde sorcier et même, dans certains cas assez rare, moldu, ont énormément de chance de percer et de devenir importants. Tandis que les autres maisons ont une certaine tendance à nous détester.

Mais ce n'est pas cette histoire que je dois raconter, mais celle qui commence la deuxième semaine de ma dernière année à Poudlard, avec les hurlements hystériques de Lisa Turpin alors que tout le monde dînait. Elle semblait presque en transe, les yeux révulsés et de l'écume aux lèvres. On m'avait raconté, peu de temps auparavant, que l'absence de Morag MacDougal avait eut un impact sur son équilibre mental, déjà fragile auparavant. La crise de ce jour-là le prouva tout à fait. Carrow, Flitwick et Pomfresh se ruèrent vers la table des Serdaigles. Alecto Carrow, arrivée la première, se mit à lui hurler dessus, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de doubler l'intensité des cris. L'infirmière repoussa avec une douceur pleine de fermeté la prof et gifla sans hésiter Turpin, ce qui stoppa net sa crise. Le directeur de Serdaigle et Pomfresh la firent sortir de la Grande Salle, et on ne la revit plus de toute l'année.

Tout le monde se mit à murmurer. Pansy nous chuchota un: « Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait hurler aussi fort, la petite Serdaigle! »auquel on répondit par des sourires moqueurs mais aussi légèrement inquiets. Ca c'était sûr, on ne le savait pas. Des jeux de mots plus ou moins intelligents fusèrent à notre table, sous les regards méchants des élèves des autres maisons. On aurait pût continuer longtemps comme ça, mais à ce moment le Directeur se leva et, de sa voix glaciale, demanda à tous de se taire. Le repas se termina donc dans le plus grand silence, car Rogue pouvait vraiment être très terrifiant quand il le voulait. Encore plus que d'habitude.

Ce n'est donc qu'après être rentrés dans la salle commune qu'on pût réagir. Zabini se mit à rire, de manière quelque peu hystérique, Malefoy monta s'enfermer dans le dortoir des garçons, Crabbe et Goyle s'affalèrent dans un coin et restèrent égaux à eux-mêmes (je crois qu'ils n'avaient, comme à leur habitude, même pas compris ce qui venait de se passer), je me pelotonna dans les bras de Théo qui se ferma au monde extérieur en se plongeant dans ses pensées, tandis que Pansy et Daphnée se rapprochèrent pour médire de cette pauvre Lisa Turpin. Sans doute pour oublier, que vu la situation, cela aurait pût arriver à n'importe qui et même à nous, nous qui nous targuons de savoir si bien cacher nos émotions. Les plus jeunes faisaient à peu de choses près les mêmes choses que nous, et j'imagine qu'ils pensaient comme nous. Je ne me suis jamais véritablement intéressée aux élèves d'autres promotions, à part Marcus Flint, mais c'est une autre histoire.

La salle commune se vida et il ne resta plus que nous et Zabini. Blaise rapprocha son fauteuil du feu, en le mettant juste à côté de celui que Théo et moi partagions. Je ne sais plus qui, le premier, lui saisit la main, ni quand exactement il se leva pour nous rejoindre. Nous nous sommes endormis les un contre les autres, se rassurant mutuellement par notre simple présence. Blaise a autant de place que Théo dans mon cœur.

Le lendemain matin, on oublia vite Turpin en apprenant ce qui arrivait aux élèves collés. Nous étions sensés nous entraîner au Doloris sur eux! Carrow disait qu'on comprenait la nature d'un sortilège en l'expérimentant. Ce fût un cours vraiment horrible, quelque chose que je ne voudrais jamais, au grand jamais revivre. J'avais entendu des Serdaigles dire que Boot et Brockelhurst avaient été torturés en plein cours. Je n'avais pas voulu croire à quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Je ne peux pas comprendre le plaisir qu'ont certaines personnes à faire mal à une victime sans défense. J'aime me battre, mais à armes égales et contre quelqu'un qui le désire aussi. J'aime les combats, mais je ne supporte pas faire ce truc, c'est impossible. C'est trop horrible. Ce n'est pas humain.

Mais la vie continuait, avec sa routine: repas, cours, pause, cours, repas, cours, pause, cours, repas, dodo, et le lendemain ça redémarre, jusqu'au Week-end. Enfin, chaque année des choses changeaient, et dans cette catégorie, celle-ci gagna la palme haut la main.

Ainsi, le mardi j'entendis une discussion entre des deuxièmes années. Deux filles. Elles ragotaient. D'après la plus petite (et vue leur taille pas très élevée, elle était vraiment minuscule!) Les cachots allaient être utilisés pour y torturer les rebelles, et que ceux qui le veulent pourront aller aider les Carrow. Ses yeux brillaient d'un plaisir malsain. A ces mots, je suis prête à jurer que Crabbe, qui était assis à côté, eût l'air plus qu'intéressé. Moi, en colère, j'ai prit la gamine par le col, je l'ai soulevé jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient au niveau des miens et je lui ai dit:

« Arrête de raconter des conneries, la mioche. Si tu es heureuse que des choses comme ça existe, alors tu es folle. »

Théodore mit sa main sur mon épaule me massant légèrement et me murmura:

« Lâche-la, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Je vais régler ça. »

J'obéis et m'éloigna. Il s'approcha de la petite et lui parla. Au bout d'un moment elle acquiesça de la tête et revint s'asseoir avec moi. Au bout d'un long moment de silence tendu, j'osa enfin prendre la parole:

« Théo... J'ai fait une bêtise?

-Oui, d'une certaine façon », me répondit-il. Puis il m'expliqua:

« Tu avais totalement raison. Faut être cinglé pour aimer ça. Mais, car il y a un « mais », tu aurais dû lui faire comprendre de manière plus subtile, en parlant d'autre chose, en lui faisant comprendre ce que tu lui a dit plus doucement. Maintenant, elle pourrait se plaindre. Avec Slughorn seul, ça serait gérable, mais elle serait capable d'avertir Rogue, ou pire, les Carrow. Et je ne voudrais surtout pas que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, te jette le Doloris. Ça me serait insupportable. Si quelqu'un touche le moindre cheveu de ta tête, je le tue.

-Même... Lui, demanda-je anxieuse?

-Même Lui. »

Je me blottis contre lui, rassurée. J'ai toujours compté sur Théo pour me sortir des problèmes dans lesquels je tombe assez souvent, et il a toujours été là pour moi. Tout le monde le prend pour un asociable, mais il est surtout d'une grande timidité, et il ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire. Il est ambitieux, comme nous tous, intelligent, courageux et quand il dit quelque chose, il le fait. C'est pour ça que je le crus quand il me dit qu'il tuerait même le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour moi. Il serait capable de mourir en essayant. C'est stupide, mais entendre ça m'a rendue drôlement heureuse. Il est incapable de mentir, surtout à moi. Il a même osé me dire que Blaise lui plaisait autant que moi.

Plus tard, c'est Daphnée qui est venue me parler. Elle avait vraiment l'air soucieuse. Elle se tordait les mains et me regardait droit dans les yeux alors que quand elle se sentait à l'aise avec quelqu'un elle regardait le sol en lui parlant.

« Millicent! Je... euh... J'ai... J'ai un... Comment dire? J'ai un gros problème.

-Quel genre de problème? »

Il faut savoir que Daphnée n'a jamais de problème. Elle agit dans l'ombre, ce qui fait que personne ne la remarque. Donc qu'elle me dise ça me surprit. Qu'elle me le dise à moi aussi. Elle se confie plutôt à Pansy. Mais sa réponse m'étonna encore plus:

« J'ai un copain.

-Hein? Mais où est le problème, demanda-je car je comprenais plus rien.

-C'est Finnigan. »

Là, je compris tout. Daphnée est une sang-pur sur neuf générations, sa famille a une réputation à tenir, sa petite soeur doit épouser Malefoy à la fin de ses études... Elle ne peut pas détruire tout ça en sortant avec un vulgaire sang-mêlé. Et si... Inquiète, je posai la question fatidique:

« Tu l'aimes? »

Elle sourit, presque triste et chuchota:

« Oui.

-Tu es folle!

-Sans doute. »

Je soupirai. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse! Je réfléchis un instant et puis je pris une décision:

« Daphnée, je vais rien dire à personne. Mais soyez discrets! Et, s'il te plait, réfléchit bien à ce que vous êtes en train de faire. C'est dangereux! Il parait que Tu-sais-qui contrôlerait Thicknesse!

-Tu me prends pour une idiote? Bien sûr qu'on est discrets! Je ne suis pas folle à ce point, explosa-t-elle! »

A peine eût-elle finit de parler qu'elle sortit du dortoir en courant, bousculant Pansy qui était figée devant la porte. Elle regarda Daphnée partir, puis elle me demanda:

« Daphnée sort avec Finnigan? »

A ce moment, je compris que je ne pourrais pas dormir avant longtemps. Le temps de convaincre Pansy de ne le dire à personne.

Tout les jeudis, on avait Étude des Moldus. La première fois, la prof n'avait fait que les présentations, mais cette semaine là, elle commença par un réquisitoire contre les moldus. Ayant été élevé par des gens qui considère les moldus comme une nuisance nécessaire, mais tout de même comme des humains, son discours me paru assez étrange. Que les moldus vivent dans un monde totalement séparé du notre, je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais les exterminer?

Devant moi se trouvaient Finnigan et Londubat, et même de dos, je vis qu'ils avaient du mal à se contenir. A la fin du cour, je vis Daphnée faire un petit signe de la main à Finnigan, qui l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna je ne sais où. Pansy, qui était à côté de moi, chuchota à mon oreille:

« Bonjour la discrétion! »

La semaine aurait put se terminer sur ça si on avait pas trouvé, le dimanche matin, des inscriptions sur les appartements des Carrow et de Rogue.

« A.D., le recrutement continue! » était-il écrit.

Ce soir là, Rogue partit dans un long discours. Il vitupéra contre ce qu'il appelait une rébellion contre l'ordre établi, promit monts et merveilles en échange d'une dénonciation de ces vulgaires terroristes. Il parlait de manière tellement hyperbolique que ses mots eurent l'effet inverse de celui rechercher.


End file.
